Who’s That Kissing Riza Under The Mistletoe
by Kunoichi Uchiha Sakura
Summary: Who is that kissing Riza. It it A Kain Fuery, B Jean Havoc C Roy Mustang D Maes Hughes
1. Car's

Who's That Kissing Riza Under The Mistletoe

December 22nd

Riza sighed, her and Havoc tried to put the Christmas tree up, for the third time today. Kain Furey put a mat at the door that said 'Merry Christmas'. Falman and Breda put lights on all the desks, well Roy on the other hand made a snoring nosie. Riza sighed again, "This sucks." Havoc said. The tree wobbled a little bit. Riza ran out of the way just in time, the tree fell over and landed on Havoc. "Poor Havoc." Kain said.

Roy opened his eyes, "Are you done yet?" he asked lazily. "If you would get your lazy ass up we would be." Riza yelled. Everyone's eyes widened it was the first time that Riza had let her self go. "Sorry." Riza said getting the tree of Havoc. "Hey guys," Maes Hughes said walking into the room. Everything was quite, "What's up. Do I smell funny or something." Maes asked.

"Hawkeye just ragged on Roy." Breda said. Riza rolled her eyes and made her way past Hughes. "Oh wait I forgot to tell you guys. Where having a Christmas party Friday." Maes said with a smile. Roy went back to sleep. "So Roy," Maes said well mostly yelled. Roy jolted up. "Do you think Elisya should wear red or green?" Hughes asked sitting on Roy's desk.

It was to late Roy wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now. "Why not purple." Roy asked scratching the back of his head. "Because, I want her to wear Christmas colors." Maes said. "Then both colors." Roy said. "Roy." Maes said, "she only has that cute green one with the snowflakes on it, or the one that is red and has santa on it." "The green one." Roy said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Green it is." Maes said with a smile. "What are you going to wear?" He asked. "I don't know, black pants and a red shirt." Roy said lazily. "So who is going to be your date?" Maes asked. Roy shrugged his shoulders, "don't care." Roy said. "What about you guys?" Maes asked spinning around on the desk.

"I'm going to ask Riza." Havoc said all dreamy eyed. "Hey, I was going to ask her." Breda said. Everything got quite. "She wouldn't go with any of you." Roy said. Havoc and Breda glared at him. "I'm bringing my wife, Elizabeth." Kain said with a smile.

"See this is pathetic, Furey can get a wife, but you can't." Maes said looking at Roy. "I don't care." Roy said leaning back in his chair, only for it to tip over. Maes sighed, there was a loud noise, it was thunder. Or it wasn't. They all ran to the window to see what had happened.

What they saw scared the piss out of them. Just a little bit of base, Riza laid half way under a car. Now one could move. Roy was the first one to take action. He grabbed his coat and ran out of the room. "Oh my." Maes said. Roy ran out of the building as fast as he could.

Slipping a little bit of the snow. The car must have slid, the roads where covered in ice. The man that was driving the car, had gotten out and was tiring to get her out from under the car. Roy's eyes widened, he got on his knees and leaned over her. "Riza, wake up." Roy called. She winced and opened her eyes. "Riza, just hold on." Roy said. By now Havoc stud behind him. "Havoc go get Armstrong." Roy said.

Riza gasped for breath. The man who had hit her was almost crying. About a minute later, Armstrong and Havoc made it back. Armstrong picked up the car, and put it down some where. Riza looked up and saw Roy in tear. He bent down and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry."

Riza knew what he meant by it. Roy picked her up and ran was fast as he could to the clinic. Roy kicked the door opened and put her on the nearest bed. The nurse, looked and her and then at him. She sighed. Roy left the room, and went back to his office. He knew that when Riza first got up she would ask if her had his work done.

And he wanted to tell her, he did. He walked in and everyone looked at him. His face was a little red. He sat down in his seat and started scribbling on random papers. "Furey, I want you to go and stay with Riza, come get me when she wakes up." Roy said glancing up from his work. Kain got up and ran out of the room.

Roy coughed a little and started to wright again. About 30 minutes later, Fuery came running into Roy's office. "Riza is a wake." Kain said. Kain was the only one that was aloud to call her Riza. Roy got up and looked at Kain. "Make sure my work is finished," he said and walked out of the office.

He walked into the clinic. "Hawkeye." Roy said. "Sir." Riza said. "How do you feel?" Roy asked. "Well, I feel like I've been run over by a car." she said simply. "Did you brake anything?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "No," Riza said. Roy breathed in. "I'm glad, I thought you would get hurt, because of my stupidity." Roy said with a small smile.

Riza sighed. She got up out of the bed. "I have to get home." Riza said. "I'll wake you home." Roy said. Riza sighed, knowing she couldn't change his mind. Riza was glad that she didn't brake anything. Roy grabbed her a coat and helped her put it on. He already had his coat on. They walked out of the building and walked down the Christmas filled streets.

Riza looked up at Roy, "I have to stop some were." Riza said. "Okay." Roy said. Riza walked into a book shop. They walked in and Riza smiled. "Well good evening Riza.' he said with a smile. "You to Ben." she said. "So who's this man?" Ben asked with a smirk. "I work with him." Riza said browsing through the books that where on the shelves.

"And why is he walking you home?" Ben asked. "Because, I got hit by a car." Riza said. "Not the first time." Ben mumbled. "Speak up." Riza yelled throwing a book at his head. "What was that for?" he asked. "I'm buying this book." she said placing a book on the counter. "Of course, a book about guns." Ben said. Riza sighed and took her purse out. "I'll buy it." Ben said.

"I can buy it my self." Riza said in protest. "It will be your birthday peasant from me." Ben said with a smile. "It's your birthday?" Roy asked. "On the 24th." Riza said. "So what are you going to get me?" Ben asked. "A swift kick in the ass." Riza said. "No that was last years." Ben said. "How about I shoot your nuts off." Riza said . "I think I'll stick with the kick in the ass." Ben said.

"What?" Roy was confused. "Sir, this is my twin brother." Riza said. "Oh." Roy said. Riza sighed and got her book and walked out of the store. "I didn't know you had a brother?" Roy said. "Yeah, we aren't very close." Riza lied. "Wow, you're not good at lying." Roy said with a smirk.

"Shouldn't you be on a date." Riza said with an annoyed tone. "I should, but you're more important to me." Roy said with a smile. This made Riza blush. Riza and Roy walked past a store, Riza stopped and fell back words. "Aren't you glad I came?" Roy asked catching her. "I guess so." Riza said trying to stand up. Roy smiled and told her to get on his back.

Roy carried her all the way to her house. Roy opened the door and walked in. He laid Riza down on the couch. "Thanks." Riza said with a smile. "Any time." Roy said. "I'm staying, I'll walk you to work tomorrow."Roy said. "Sir." Riza said. "Please, call me Roy." he said with a smile.

"Roy please don't tell anyone about my birthday." she said. Roy looked ta her, "why not?" he asked. "I just don't want anyone to know." Riza said. "Alright, but you get to sleep." Roy said helping her get up. Riza was asleep in her bed right away. Roy watched her for a minute before her want and fell asleep on the couch.

A/N Time

How was that? Was It good? Should I delete it? Am I sexy? I hope you liked it, I had wrote this story before but my PC deleted it off my disk, so I had to do it again. I think I did a much better job this time. . Please review, and I'll update.


	2. Who's That Kissing Riza

Who's That Kissing Riza Under The Mistletoe

Chapter Two

December 23rd

Roy woke up to the welcoming smell of pancakes. He rolled off the couch and got up to walk to the kitchen. Riza was standing over the oven making pancakes. She was wearing a red skirt that came down to her ankles, and a red turtle neck, she also had her hair down.

Roy walked into the room and leaned on the door frame. "Well good morning." Riza said with a smile. She turned around and looked at Roy. Roy only had his pants on, some time during the night he had taken his shirt off. "Good morning." Roy said taking a seat at the table.

Riza put a plate in front of Roy tat had 3 pancakes on it. She sat down with her plate, that only had 2. "Do you want coffee?" Riza asked poring a cup for her self. "Yeah." Roy said. Riza put the cups on the table and sat down her self.

"How are you feeling?" Roy asked. "I feel fine," Riza said. "Are you just saying that so you don't feel weak?" he asked. "I'm fine," she said with a slight smile. Roy took a bite of his food, "You should wear skirts more," Roy said.

"Are you saying I don't look good in pants." Riza said. "I say you look fine all the time, but would look better if you wore a skirt." Roy said taking a sip of his coffee. Riza sighed, "you're a fool." Riza said. "I'm your fool," Roy said with a smile.

"I wonder if I sold you how much money I could get." Riza said. "You would sell me, Would You?" Roy asked not sure what her answer would be. "No Sir, your priceless." Riza said rolling her eyes.

"If we don't get to work soon, will be later." Riza said. Roy sighed "alright lets go." He said getting up after eating all his food. "But, I need to stop at my house and change into something warmer." Roy said with a smile.

Riza sighed, grabbing her green jacket they made there way out the door. They walked down the street, not really talking. "So who are you going with to the party?" Roy asked. "Can you ever be quite?" Riza asked.

"No, I'm afraid if I don't talk for a long time that I'll forget how to breath." Roy said. Riza sighed, "If you must know, I'm not going with anyone, But Breda asked me twice." Riza said, "He just won't take no for an answer."

"Havoc told me he was going to ask you." Roy said. Riza sighed again but this time it was an annoyed sigh. "He won't give up either."

Once they made it to Roy's house, Riza waited in the living room for him to come out. Roy walked out of his room, he was wearing a pair of black pants, and had red shirt that her tucked into his pants. And he wore a jacket that was black and had brown trim.

"Ready to go?" she asked. "I guess." he said with a smile. Roy lived about a mile away from base. Once they got into the building people ran up to Riza asking if she was alright. She sighed and kept walking, she wasn't one of many words.

They sat down and looked at the stacks of paper on there desks. Roy sighed, "I should have stayed home," he cried. Riza rolled her eyes and went strait to work. Every once in a while Roy would glance up and look at her.

Havoc came in about 10 minutes later, "Hey." He said happy, then looked at the papers on his desk. He cried out, "It's Christmas you could light it down a bit." Furey and Falman always came into together.

Even thought Kain, was married he still lived in the military base. He said he was going to move in with Elizabeth soon, still hasn't yet. Roy slammed his head on the desk. "You know that kills brain cells." Riza said sighing another paper.

Roy looked at her and hit his head on the desk again, "and they don't grow back." Riza said. He stopped and went back to sighing papers. Riza couldn't wait tell lunch she had noticed that it had started to snow.

She would go out side and drag the boys with her, and then would start a snowball fight, that would be fun. She only acted like this around the holidays, you had to be fun sometimes. Havoc had turned the radio on because it got to quite for him.

"Feel for the winter but don't have a could heart." Havoc song along with the radio. That was the only thing that got everyone annoyed. And Havoc sucked at singing. But it was still funny how he still tried.

She remembered when they had first got the radio. Roy unplugged it three times, because Havoc wouldn't stop singing. Then Fuery hid it twice, and then they cut the wire. But Havoc went a bought a new one so they stopped trying.

It was finally 12 and everyone ran out side, they weren't hungry anyway. Riza was the first one outside, she picked up a huge piece of sone and made it in to a ball. She throw it and it hit Havoc right in the face.

"What the-" he was cut off. Roy had thrown one at him too. It him right in the face, sending him off balanced and he fell. Kain ran for cover, and Falman just stared. Roy and Riza ducked behind a tree.

Hughes walked out just in time to get hit by a snow ball, courtesy of Roy. Roy laughed only to be jumped on by Havoc. Havoc and Hughes where now shoving snow in his cloths. "Help me Hawkeye," Roy cried.

"No way." Riza said taking a picture of this. Roy kicked Hughes and Havoc off. Riza dropped the camera and took off running. Hughes picked up the camera and ran after them. Roy tackled Riza to the ground and pinned her.

"Get off me," Riza said. "What was that?" Roy asked. Riza scolded, "you herd me." Riza said in annoyed tone. "You're the first woman to ever tell me to get off." Roy said with a smirk leaning closer to her.

Hughes and Havoc where now over there. Roy smirked and kissed her. Riza's eye widened. "OH MY GOD!" Havoc and Hughes screamed. Hughes quickly took at lest 10 pictures. Havoc and Hughes ran off.

"We have to get this out, but how?" Hughes said. "Cover Roy's face and 'Who's that kissing Riza under the Mistoe" Havoc said "I know a guy who can take that picture and put any background behind them, we are going to get her so bad."

Hughes smirked, "not only her, but Roy. I have got to see his face." Hughes said. Roy broke the kiss leaving a stunned Riza. "How dare you." Riza said smacking him across the face. "Ow." he cried out in pain.

Riza just walked away in a pissed mode. The rest of the day was boring. Havoc laughed at Roy because he had a huge red mark on his face. And in the perfect shape of a hand. It was perfect. But Havoc wanted to get back at Riza for not going on a date with him.

When it was time to leave, Riza walked out with out a word to anyone. Roy sighed, "should I go say im sorry?" He asked. Furey and Falman where the only ones left. The both shook there head yes.

Roy sighed, and walked out of the room. This was so messed up, he had said he was sorry at lest 3 times in 2 days. And to the same person. He never did that, he usually didn't care, but he felt bad. And that was unusual.

Roy walked out of the building. When he didn't see Riza in the street, he knew where she was. He had seen her there before. She always went to the park. He walked into the park. At one of the swings her say Riza sitting rocking back in forth in the seat.

He walked up from behind her and grabbed the swing, making it come to a stop. She looked up at him, "what do you want?" she sighed. "I wanted to say im sorry." he said. "Why did you, why did you kiss me?" she asked.

He sighed, he knew he would have to tell her how he felt eventually. He just didn't think it would be so soon. "Well," he chocked. He stopped a bit not knowing what to say. "I...I don't know how to say it." he finally got out.

"Well then I guess it wasn't that important." Riza said getting up and walking away. Roy almost turned around to leave but then ran after her. "Wait Riza." he said. She stopped and turned around. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close.

He eyes widened. She looked up at him. "Riza...I ...I... love you." Roy finally got it out. Riza chocked. The snow had lightened a bit now so it was just a little bit hazy. "You're lying." she said walking away.

Roy sighed, he would have to prove to her some way. She walked out into the street and down the road to a small park that was in the middle of Central. It was crowded with people shopping for Christmas.

Or they where just sitting down and realizing. Riza sighed and looked at the wishing well that was there. It was a huge water fountain. She pulled a penny out of her pocket. She turned to her back was facing the fountain. She flipped the coin _'I wish Roy would tell the truth'._

Riza turned around to see were the penny had landed. The fountain was laid in layers. Her

penny had landed on the very top one. It meant that her wish would come true. "Riza." she herd some one call out her name.

She turned around and saw Roy running over to her. "What do you want?" Riza asked in an annoyed tone. "Riza I do lo-" Roy started. "I don't want to hear it, I know you don't love me and you never will feel the same why I do." Riza yelled.

Some people stopped what they where doing and watched them. Roy grabbed her hand, "I order you to listen to me." he said in a stern tone. She sighed "what?" she asked. Roy looked her in the eyes. He could see the sorrow.

He pulled her into him, "I love you Riza Hawkeye. With all my heart." Roy said. Riza looked up at him. His eyes where full with hope and love. She sighed knowing it was right. She hugged him back. "I love you too." she said .

A/N Time

Second chapter done. YEAH!


	3. Who’s That Kissing Riza Under The Mistle

Who's That Kissing Riza Under The Mistletoe

Chapter three

December 24th

Riza woke up to the smell of coffee. She opened her eyes and looked around. It wasn't her room. She got up and walked out of the room, and followed the smell of coffee. She found her way to the kitchen. Roy was standing over the oven cooking something that smelt so good. Riza took a seat at the table. "Well good morning." Roy said turning around. "Good morning." Riza said with a smile.

Roy placed a plate in front of her. It had eggs and a bacon and toast on it. "Thank you." she said. Roy sat down and placed his own plate down and started to eat. _'He forgot'_ Riza thought. "Happy Birthday, Riza." Roy said. "I thought you forgot." Riza said looking up. Roy smiled. "I wouldn't forget that." Roy said. Riza rolled her eyes, "did you wright it on your hand?" Riza asked.

"Maybe." Roy said putting spit on his hand rubbing some writhing off. Riza laughed. "We should get ready for work." Roy said. Riza nodded, she was wearing one of Roy's work shirts. It came down to her mid-thigh. She walked into the bathroom with her uniform. Roy got dressed in a couple minutes, Roy walked out of his room, well Riza was still changing. Roy sat down on his couch, and yawned. Riza looked at her self in the mirror.

She out her hair up and then walked out of the bathroom. "Why do you always put your hair up?" Roy asked grabbing his coat. "Old habits die hard." Riza said. Riza grabbed her coat and they walked out of the house. The walk to HQ was quite. Nether knew what to say. Riza's eyes widened. A huge picture of her kissing Roy was up and everyone was staring at it. The back ground was cute. It had a fire place and mistletoe right above her.

But the man was blacked out be a piece of cloth. And the top in red and green letters is said, 'Who's That Kissing Riza Hawkeye Under The Mistletoe'. And then at the bottom of the picture was a box, and said, 'you chose A) Kain Furey B) Jean Havoc C) Roy Mustang D) Maes Hughes. "HAVOC, HUGHES." Riza yelled. Everyone turned around. Roy had left so he wouldn't be late. "Riza tell me who is it." Ross said running up to her. "I bet its Havoc." Sciezska said. "No way its got to be Mustang." Ross said. "RIZA TELL US!" all the girls screamed.

Riza took off running. She ran past Armstrong and Hughes. She gave Maes a death glare and kept running. Riza barged into her office. Everyone looked up from there work. She scanned the room for a hiding place. She ran up to Roy's desk. She pushed him out of the way and got down in the small space. She grabbed Roy's chair and brought it back in. She closed her eyes hoping that they wouldn't find her.

Roy's eyes widened. The door swung open. All the girl officers where in the door way. "Find her." Ross yelled. The girls ran all over the room looking everyone where for Riza. "Where is she?" Ross asked. "She told us she was going to the bathroom." Roy lied. "Lets go!" Sciezska said. They all ran out. Riza crawled out of the small space. "Thanks." She said. "Damn there crazy." Havoc said. "YOU!" Riza yelled.

Havoc scrunched up into a ball. "It was all Hughes." Havoc said. "Hey everyone!" Hughes said in a happy tone. He walked into the room and sat down on Roy's desk. "YOU!" Riza screamed walking over to Roy's desk. Roy jumped under the desk before he could get hit by a built. "Riza, I'm sorry I had to do it." Hughes said, "and Havoc helped." Riza turned around and looked and Havoc. "So you lied to me." Riza said walking closer. "I'm sorry I didn't want to get shoot." Havoc cried out. Riza sighed and sat down at her desk. "I hate you guys. Now I have to wear something nice to the party because they'll all vote me for Ice queen." Riza sighed hitting her head on the desk.

Hughes laughed. "I'm sorry. Why not just go?" Havoc said. "Well I told Ross that I was going and unlike some people I go on my word and don't lie." Riza said glaring at Havoc. Roy crawled out from under the desk. "It's lunch time." he said. "I can't go out there, I'll get attacked." Riza cried out. "I think I just herd Riza!" someone shouted out in the hall. This time Riza hide under Havoc's desk. Someone opened the door and looked around. They mumbled something and walked out of the room. Riza climbed out of the small space. "I didn't know you wanted me that much." Havoc said. Riza kicked him right in the nuts. "OW!" he screamed out. "It was your fault." Riza said sitting at her desk. They really didn't have much paper work today. They juts had to be there just incase something happened. "Alright." Havoc said standing up. "I'm hungry."

Everyone walked out of the room leaving Riza. Roy walked back into the room, "I'll get you something." he said and then walked out. _'I wander who everyone voted for'_ Riza thought. Ross walked into the room. "So are you going to tell me who it is?" Ross asked sitting on Riza's desk. "I don't know." Riza lied. "Riza we have been friends since we where 10 you can tell me." Ross said. Riza sighed, "If I tell you don't tell anyone else." "I promise." Ross said. "Well who do you think it is?" Riza asked. "I think its...Roy Mustang." Ross said. "Well your right." Riza said. Ross' eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" Ross cried. "Shh." Riza said. "Well I'm going to eat." Ross said waking out. _'I hope she doesn't tell anyone'_ Riza thought. Roy walked into the room a minute later holding two trays. "Thanks." Riza said taking one of the trays.

"Riza, I saw Ross leaving did you tell her?" Roy asked. "Yeah, I did." Riza said taking a gulp of her coffee. "Riza." Roy said. Riza looked up. "About last night, I meant what I said." Roy said with a tint of pink on his face. Riza smiled, "And I meant what I said.". Roy looked up and they smiled. Havoc barged into the room. "them damn woman." He cried. He was missing her military jacket. Roy and Riza laughed. "Havoc you're an idiot." Roy said. "What ever." Havoc mumbled sitting down at his desk. Riza rolled her eyes and ate the rest of her food. Havoc sighed, "Roy, you want to go out and get some drinks tonight?" Havoc asked. "Sorry I got other things to do tonight." Roy said. Roy was bored out of his mind. He took hi sleeve and started to wash the window. Everyone was back in the office. "You guys." Kain cried running into the room.

"What if Elizabeth see's that poster, she'll leave again!" Kain started to cry. "Kain it will be okay." Riza said, "she'll know it isn't you because your much shorter then--" Havoc was cut off by a book that hit him in face. Havoc looked up at Roy. "It wasn't me!" Roy said and went back to washing the window. Havoc glared once more at Roy. "What about you Riza, you want to go out for a couple drinks?" Havoc asked. "I don't drink, and now thanks to you I have to go out and buy a dress." Riza said. Havoc sighed. Riza couldn't wait to get out of work. It was 4:55 and they got out of work at 5. Everyone sat waiting for the clock to reach 5. Finally it was time to leave. Everyone rushed out. Roy and Riza walked out together. "You want to come and help me find a dress." Riza said. "I'd love to." Roy said. They walked down the street. "Do you want to go change?" Roy asked. "We'll I guess so." Riza said.

Roy and Riza walked up the steps to Roy's apartment. His was the first one on the way to the store. Roy walked into his room and in a minute he walked back out he was wearing a nice white shirt and black pants. He smiled and grabbed his black coat. "Lets go." Roy said. Roy and Riza walked out of the house, and walked down the road. It would take 5 minutes to get to Riza's house and then from her apartment it would take 10 minutes to get into town. Riza and Roy walked into Riza's apartment. Roy was attacked by Black Hayate. Roy was sent flying to the ground. Riza laughed and helped Roy get up. Roy sat down and waited for Riza to get dressed. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt and a long dark blue skirt. She put her hair down and walked out of her room. "Ready to go." Riza said. Black Hayate jumped off of Roy and looked at Riza. "Sorry you can't come with me today." Riza said. Riza and Roy walked out of the house. Riza locked the door behind her.

They walked down the street in silence. Riza and Roy walked into a nice shop that sold dresses. Riza looked throw the selection. "How about this one." Roy said holding up a see throw dress. "Do you really want to get shot that bad?" Riza asked. "Never mind." Roy said putting the dress back. Riza smiled, "I found one!" Riza said. Roy walked over and looked at the dress. It was red and had a black trim on it. "Go try it on." Roy said. Roy sat down and waited for Riza to come out. Riza walked out with a blush on her face. "How do I look?" Riza asked. Roy stared at her for a moment. "You don't like it." Riza said. "I love it." he said with a smiled. "You look perfect." Roy said. Riza blushed and went back to change. Riza walked back out and said she was going to get the dress. "I'll pay for it." Roy said. "I will." Riza protested. "To bad." Roy said.

He paid the clerk and they walked out. "Do you want to go out to eat?" Roy asked. Riza thought for a moment. "Who about I cook." Riza said. "Alright." Roy said. Riza smiled as they made there way back to her apartment. Riza started to cook potatoes and chicken and rice. There was a knock on the door. "Roy would you get that." Riza said. Roy got out of his seat and walked over to the front door. Roy opened the door, "hello." he said. "Is Riza here?" asked the man. She was old and had short blonde hair that had spots of gray in it. "Yeah." Roy said "come on in." Roy and the man walked into the house. "Riza." the man said when he saw her. "Hi dad." Riza said with out turning around.

"I see you let men stay at your house that you don't know." Riza's father said. "Alex don't act like you care about me." Riza said turning around. A bit of the mashed potatoes went and hit him in the face. "You are not aloud to call me Alex." he said. "I'll call you what ever the hell I want now get out of my house!" Riza yelled. "Riza." Roy said. "WHAT!" she yelled. "Calm down." Roy said, "You're welcome to stay and eat with us." Roy said looking back at Riza's father. Riza's father took a seat. Riza grabbed Roy's hand and dragged him out of the room. "What the hell, I can't stand any of my family so you invite my father to eat with us." Riza yelled in a whisper tone. Roy shrugged his shoulders, "Riza chill." Roy said. "And you just let my father make a complete fool of you." Riza said. Roy sighed, "you might want to go check on the rice." Roy said. Riza ran off to go check on the rice. Roy sighed walking back into the kitchen. "Nice to meet you, I'm Roy Mustang." Roy said putting his hand out. "I'm Alex Hawkeye." Riza's father said shaking hands with Roy.

Roy sat down. Black Hayate pawed at Roy's feet. "What is it?" Roy asked looking down at him. "He has to go to the bath room Roy." Riza said not even looking up for what she was doing. "Will you take him out?" Riza asked. "Yes." Roy said grabbing the leash and putting it on Black Hayate, and then walked out. "Why didn't you tell me you where seeing someone?" Alex asked. "Because I'm not seeing anyone." Riza said. "Oh then who is he?" Alex asked. "I work with him in the military. He's a friend of mine." Riza said as she started cooking the chicken. Alex sighed, "Riza I can tell when you are lying to me." Alex said. "So what if I am." Riza said. "Then what is he to you?" Alex asked. "Okay, I'm seeing him. I've been seeing him for one day." Riza said. She placed 3 plates down on the table. Roy walked back into the house. "Wow, It's cold out there." Roy said. Riza laughed, "your nose is pink." she said.

Roy smirked, he walked close to her and gave her a kiss. He pulled away. "Your face is red." He said with a smirk. "Roy!" she yelled. Roy shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Riza put the food out on the table. They all started to eat. Black Hayate pawed at Roy's leg. Roy ripped a peice of chicken and gave it to him. "Roy, don't spoil him." Riza said. Roy sighed and went back to eating. "So Roy, are you planing on marrying my daughter?" Alex asked. Roy chocked on his food, and Riza spit out all her water. "Dad!" Riza cried out. "Maybe." Roy said with a smile. "Roy!" Riza cried. "Riza your face is all red." Roy said. "Shut up." Riza said and went back to eating her food. Alex just stared at them. "I think I'll take my leave." Alex said standing up. "Riza I hope you had a good Birthday." and with that he left.


	4. the ball

Who's That Kissing Riza Under The Mistletoe

Chapter Four

December 25th

Riza sat at her desk. Tonight was the Christmas ball. She was bored out of her mind. Havoc and Breda where playing cards. Roy had to do paper work. Furey was bugging Havoc so he could play cards to. "Please let me play!" Kain cried. "No." Havoc said. "Please, please." he said. "Nope." Havoc said. "Damn it all! Just let him play cards already!" Roy yelled. "Yes sir." Havoc said dealing some card to Kain.

Maes busted into the room. "Roy look at the new picture of Elysia!" Maes yelled putting a picture of his daughter in his face. "Maes I will burn that picture if you don't get it out of my face." Roy said. "Okay." Maes said putting the picture in his pocket. Riza was now reading a book trying to block the noise. "So Riza." Maes said sitting on her desk. Riza rolled her eyes and moved her seat to the other side of the room.

"That's cold." Maes said getting of the desk and walking over to her. "What?" she asked giving him a death glare. Maes backed away. "Never mind I see someone's on the rag." Maes said. "What was that." Riza said standing up. "I love you!" Maes yelled running away. Riza moved back to her desk and started to read again. She was reading a book called Cry No More. She sighed, _'I don't want to go to the stupid Christmas ball' _

Roy slammed his head on the desk. "This is so unfair!" Roy cried slamming his head on the desk a couple more times. "I'm going to gt some food." Havoc said standing up and scratching his ass. Breda and Kain followed out of the room. Falman fell out of his chair and fell asleep on the floor. "Can we go get food?" Roy asked. "Fine, go." Riza said looking down at the book again.

Roy got up and walked to the door. "Are you coming?" Roy asked stopping at the door. "No you go ahead." Riza said looking up. "Okay." Roy said walking out of the door. Riza sighed. "You guys something's up with Hawkeye." Roy said. "She's probably still mad about the pic me and Maes took." Havoc said. "Maybe." Breda said. "I don't think so, she never acts like this." Kain said.

Roy shrugged his shoulders, and got in line to get food. "What's up?" Maes asked. Roy and Maes sat out side by them self. "Nothing much." Roy said taking a bite of his burger. "What's up with Riza?" Maes asked. "I don't know." Roy said shrugging his shoulders. "What did you do?" Maes asked taking a sip of his coffee. "I told her how I feel about her." Roy said. "Did you get her—" Maes looked around "pregnant."

"NO!" Roy yelled. "Oh okay I was just wandering." Maes said. "You just want to be a godfather." Roy said rolling his eyes. "So." Maes shot back. Roy got up. "You might want to get to work if you want to go to the ball." Maes said. Roy flicked Maes off, and started to walk back to his office. Roy walked into his office. Riza was asleep. Roy sat down at his desk and started going over all of his paper work.

Havoc was dealing up another game of cards. "Alright, lets make some bets." Havoc said lighting a smoke. "Okay I bet my watch." Breda said putting his pocket watch on the table. "I already have one. Bet something else." Havoc said. Breda looked around. "I don't have anything." he said. "I bet my pack of smokes." Havoc said. "I bet my glasses." Kain said putting on the table.

Breda looked around and walked up to Riza. He lifted under her shirt and took her bra off. "I bet Riza's bra." Breda said. "You shouldn't do that!" Kain cried. "No way its fine with me." Havoc said. Riza moved around in her sleep. "Let hope she doesn't wake up." Breda said. Roy rolled his eyes. "I hope she shoots you." Roy said signing something.

"What do you got?" Havoc asked looking around. "I got a full house." Kain said laying his cards down. "Sorry, I got 3 queens." Breda said with a smile. "Sorry, yes you should be royal flush." Havoc said. He took all the stuff. "Now lets she what size Riza is." Havoc said picking up her bra. "Hold on lets make a bet." Havoc said. "I think its a size B" Breda said. "I'm not in this." Kain said. "What about you Roy?" Havoc asked. "Yeah, I want 20 bucks if I guess it right." Roy said.

"Lets make it 30." Havoc said. "She's a size C 36." Roy said with a smirk. Havoc looked sick. "No 30 bucks." Havoc cried. "Alright I would like my money." Roy said putting his hand out. "Damn it all." Havoc said giving Roy the money. "How did you know?" Breda asked. "A man never tells his secrets." Roy said smirking. Riza got up rubbing her eyes. "Alright where is my bar!" She yelled putting her hand is front of her chest. "Shit." Havoc said.

Roy looked back down at his paper work. "HAVOC!" Riza yelled. Havoc dropped the bra and ran out of the room. Riza grabbed her bar and quickly put it on. "I'm going to kill him." Riza said running out of the room. "Help me!" Havoc yelled running past Ed. "What up?" Al asked. "Riza's trying to kill me." Havoc said like a little girl. "HAVOC!" Riza yelled running up to him. She slapped him across the face.

"You touch my bar one more time and see what I do to you." Riza said glaring at him. "What's with the sign?" Ed asked pointing to the poster about Riza. "Havoc and Maes thought it would be fun." Riza said glaring at Havoc. "I think I just pissed my self." Havoc said. "That's nice." Ed said "no, maybe I shit my self" Havoc said. "Are you going to the ball Riza?" Al asked walking with her back to the office. "Yes." Riza said sighing.

The rest of the day was kinda fun. Maes and Ed bothered Roy the hole time. Havoc and the others played cards, Riza was watching Havoc. "I promise I won't touch your bras anymore." Havoc said. Riza looked at him, "that wasn't the first time you touched my bras." Riza looked pissed. "Shit I said to much!" Havoc yelled running out of the room. Riza looked like she could kill someone.

The office door opened and Maria Ross looked into the room. "Found you." she said grabbing Riza's arm. "Let me go!" Riza cried trying to run back to her desk. "Sciezska, Gracia help me." Ross said. "No!" Riza cried when the two other woman came into the room and dragged her off. "I thought you where my friends." Riza cried and the dragged her down the hall. "We only want to make you look nice." Ross said.

"Get your hands off me!" Riza yelled running away. The guys watched as they three girls dragged Riza off. "There a little scary." Kain said. "I agree." Havoc said. "Okay, Riza just sit there and don't move." Gracia said with a smile on her face. Riza was tied to a chair. "Sorry Riza." Sciezska said pulling a lot of makeup out. Riza's eyes grew big. She started to move around in the chair. If she didn't have tape over her mouth she would be screaming her head off.

"I call hair." Gracia said. "Makeup!" Sciezska said with a huge smile. "Dress!" Ross smiled. _Kill me now_ Riza thought. Gracia went to curling her hair. "When we're done with you, you'll look so good." Gracia said. Sciezska was putting eyeliner and blush on her. Well Ross was debating on a blue or red dress. Sciezska took the tape off. "You guys are sick!" Riza yelled. It was almost 5 when Ross found what dress Riza was going to wear.

Ross chose a light blue dress that didn't have any sleeves. It came with a baby blue hang over. And at the bottom where white flowers. It clung to her curves and the only problem was that she looked like she wanted to kill someone. The make up was perfect, and her hair was curled with light blue ribbons that looked white. Her lip stick was clear and her eye shadow was a light blue. She sighed. "Thanks a lot I look like a chick." Riza said. Gracia was wearing a green dress and Elysia had a matching one. Ross wore a dark blue one.

Sciezska was wearing a pink dress. "Let's go." Ross said dragging Riza out of the room. Sciezska was going with Havoc. And Ross was going with Denny Bloch. Gracia had left with Elysia to go find Maes. "Later." Ross and Sciezska said walking to find there dates. Riza sighed, running as fast as she could in high heels to her office. Shutting the door behind her. "Okay lets see I'm only 3 stories up it wouldn't hurt that bad if I jumped." Riza thought walking to the window.

"On second thought maybe I'll just go the ball." Riza said turning around. "Nice Riza jump out the window." Roy said. "Well its better then everyone seeing me like this." Riza said. "I like it." Roy said. "Shut up." she said sitting down at her desk. "Are you coming?" Roy asked fixing his tie. "I guess." Riza said standing up. Riza and Roy walked down the hall. "You go first I have to get something." Roy said turning around. Riza shrugged her shoulders and walked into the mess hall. "Hey Riza." Ross said walking over to her.

"Your just in time to find out who the winners are for the King and Queen of ice." Gracia said. "Lady's and men, and the fat guys." Maes said. Breda looked up from his food and flicked him off. Maes laughed. "Alright, now King Bradley is going to announce who the King and Queen of ice are." Maes said. Everyone clapped. "Alright. Maes the votes." Bradley said putting his hand out. Maes got the votes and put an envelop in his hand. "Alright the runners up are." he paused. "Ed Elric and Elysia Hughes." he said. Ed had decided to be little Elysia's date tonight.

Ed and Elysia walked up the steeps. The got little crowns. "And the winners are." he paused. "Are you sure?" Bradley asked. "Yeah I'm sure that what everyone thought." Maes said very proud of him self. "Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang." Bradley said. Roy walked up so full of him self. Riza looked pissed. "Anything you want to say?" Bradley asked giving Riza the micro phone. "Yeah." she said. "I hate you Gracia Ross and can't forget Sciezska. Oh and can't forget the stupid men that started that dame poster Maes and I really, really hate you Havoc. And you touch my bras one more time and you won't be able to have kids." Riza finished handing Bradley the micro phone.

"That was fun." Bradley said with a smile. Everyone danced the rest of the night. "Okay everyone." Bradley said. "You don't have to go home but you can't stay here." he said. Everyone left. "You know you guys suck." Riza said glaring at everyone. Roy and Riza started to walk home. "Riza I want you to have this." Roy said handing her a ring. "You know just in case." Roy said with a smile. Riza rolled her eyes and out the ring on.

December 26th

Riza woke up with a bad hang over. She looked sad. "It had to be a dream right?" Riza asked her self. She looked down at her hand and there sat the ring Roy gave her. "Okay maybe it did." Riza said with a smile getting out of bed. She couldn't wait to get to work.

A/N Time

Damn I wanted to finish this story a long time ago. But I kept getting grounded. This was the last chapter. I hope you can tell that. But well thanks to everyone that reviewed and read the story. Well later.


End file.
